robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkerton
The Walkertons A Trio of brothers running a mercenary/bounty company. Their current flagship, Depth Charge its name, is one beast of a battle ship, if somewhat dated. It's offense is limited in ammunition, but nothing you want to be under fire from when faced with it. It has three engines in the back in an equilateral triangle, and several large maneuvering thrusters along the ship to help with intense combat scenarios to avoid big hits it doesn't need to take. It has a god-rod launcher system, a fixed weapon the nose of the ship is built around, four heavy rail cannons each on the top and bottom, made primarily for broadsiding, but can all fire forwards as one unobstructed, along with six smaller coil guns on each side of the ship and four on the top and bottom meant to take down smaller, rapid targets as well as large groups of missiles occasionally. As well as a quite extensive missile system, with over one hundred and twenty missile pods, each containing four computer guided missiles.with three main thrusters on the back much like the ship, and four smaller maneuvering thrusters to almost instantly adjust course should the missile need to do a one eighty. It also has two nuclear warheads to go along with this long list of weapon systems. Perhaps its most 'famous' feature, is its incredibly thick armor, two layers of five meter thick armor, with powerful electroplating similar to that of E-14 mech legs covering its surface, as well as a disk shield module, and a jump drive for long distance travel. It has a small hanger carrying two highly advanced fighter ships as well. Bass Walkerton A tan, muscular, brown haired, brown eyed individual; often seen wearing a trench coat, scarf, and fedora over whatever he happens to be wearing at the time. A fairly average looking individual other than the obviously strong body. The leader, smart one, and big guy all rolled in one, he is the foundation of the trio. History As a child growing up with bounty hunters for parents, very successful ones at that, he was trained thoroughly in the art of war, similar to his brothers, just in case his engineering career never paid off. His career in engineering was, actually, rather promising, however the alarming behavior his brother clef displayed eventually led to him suggesting they go off and become bounty hunters to put that murderous urge to a lawful, helpful use, that would not get his brother thrown in jail if he was caught. He thought that if he didn't help, that his brother would very likely get himself killed through a lack of fire support, or intelligence on the enemy. Because of this, the three brothers that would otherwise become very productive members of society became bounty hunters with really deep pockets. Personality He is serious, business like individual, almost always a plan of some sort going on. He enjoys having nothing to do, but will not hesitate to go out and further whatever his goals at the time are. Otherwise he typically watches anime and bench presses girls to impress them in his spare time. Him at work and him at rest are almost two different people, he is far more willing to joke around a bit when he isn’t trying to start an entire mercenary company. Physical abilities He is a strong, fast human being, having a portion of his free-time honing his body and its striking power/speed. He is more than capable of beating most humans in a fist fight, however he is only human. Knowledge Has physics, chemistry, engineering, and many fields of such sciences down pat, could be a professor some day if he wasn’t conditioned to go be a bounty hunter like his parents. Bounty hunting pays good money when you are good at it too. An excellent engineer who designed the equipment of the Walkerton family. Combat suit: VARIA Dreadnought Being only a human being, to compete with mutants, kithsine super soldiers, and even the average citizens of some alien species, he created the VARIA series. This particular model was designed with the intent of being able to take on just about any single target in single combat, even when possessing inferior technology compared to the opponent. It possess a small fusion, protonium based reactor, it could power a small town for a long period of time without refills. The primary vision source for the Dreadnought is a single eye capable of seeing almost the whole spectrum of light or radiation, even being able to see electricity and sound, plus the basics like heat. Its also equipped with sonar and radar as secondary sensor systems not actually linked to the eye. It is a four meter tall behemoth of a suit designed to take hits and deal them out for extended periods of time. Its very bulky, with silver colored electroplates all along it. It has no exposed head, but is mostly humanoid in design, with a low center of gravity for stability purposes. It weighs well over 60 tons. Unfortunately it is only capable of generating so much power at any given time, and the suit uses A LOT of it with its combat, defense, and mobility systems. Over all, a powerhouse of a machine designed to brute force its way past most problems by wreaking violence in the direction of the enemy. It takes time to switch power settings, can only slowly change the mode over a course of thirty seconds after parameters are set. This is an enemy you’d be better off running from than trying to fight directly. Odds are if this is fighting you, you are already on the run from the law any way. Even with full mobility, it can’t go much faster than 80 kilometers an hour unassisted, but it is capable of impressive bursts of speed with boost thrusters all along it for incredible bursts of speed over short distances, and even sustained flight. Fire power The Dreadnought is armed with three computer guided missiles linked directly to the suit mounted on the back which fire directly upwards before reorienting themselves mid air and finding their target. It is armed with 8 dumb fire missiles embedded in each shoulder as well. Primary weapon is a large cannon capable of spitting out large amounts of 50.caliber rounds at a rapid pace, can be loaded with explosive rounds. The primary cannon is also equipped with a plasma thrower, similar to a flame thrower but much more dangerous, built to melt through armor too tough for the primary armaments. The suit itself has gravity manipulators on it, able to push things away or bring them closer at will, is also equipped with a gravy bomb, that detonates with the Dreadnought as the epicenter, reversing gravity to bring everything into the air, then greatly increasing gravity in its normal direction, slamming everything downwards. All weapons are capable of being rearmed through a personal teleporter, linked directly to their ship orbiting their area of operations. This is a power intensive process, the higher the power output is assigned to Firepower mode, the quicker the reloads, 90% and higher result in the ability to fire continuously with no reloads, 30%(standard) results in thirty charge up times for the teleporters to bring in more ammo. The hands can eject concentrated, high heat plasma as a cutter against close range targets, up to two meters in length. Defenses The primary defense of the suit are electroplated surfaces with few gaps, the Cyclops like eye being an unprotected area, and joints, gun barrels being only slightly exposed. The more power directed to defenses, the more punishment the plates can take, at full turtle mode it would be nearly impossible to penetrate due to the sheer regenerative abilities and raw strength. The suit is equipped with surge protectors as well, so EMP and electric attacks are difficult to pull off against the thing, not even affecting the outer electro-plates. A kinetic shock absorber is capable of reducing any physical impacts, including bullets, down to ten percent of their impact and change that speed into heat, which is dispersed via the suit’s advanced temperature control systems. It is capable of unleashing a Beehive barrier around it, this barrier is very strong, but it blocks attacks coming from inside and out, no materials, including air can pass through it, nor energy. The beehive barrier takes enormous power to keep active, with standard defense power is is capable of being online for a period of ten seconds before flickering out. While full power is dedicated to defense it is capable of remaining on indefinitely. Mobility ‘Mobility’ here is a loosely used term, even at full power the many tone thing has trouble moving around, however jump jets are capable of short bursts of speed and jumping ability, if you make the mistake of getting too close when it is set on mobility and defense, expect to be rammed with a suddenly high velocity mech suit. However with more power on mobility functions, it is capable of lifting much greater weights and moving its limbs at higher speeds. Capable of strafing with thrusters along to dodge attacks, jumping up to five stories upwards, and lighting fast dashes at high energy levels, this is a force to be reckoned with. The mobility settings mainly effect the recharge periods of the thrusters, max mobility settings allow infinite thruster time, allowing sustained flight. It is occasional used to amplify the punching power b firing thrusters on the arm to greatly increase the acceleration. Treble Walkerton While the same height as his brothers, he is easily the smallest, but otherwise looks and dresses like his brothers. He generally acts as the scout and sniper of the trio. His typical arsenal includes a light packet. Personality Possibly the ‘warmest’ of the trio, more than happy to hang around and chat people up, ready at any time to screw around and joke. Generally happy and jovial. He’d follow his ‘older brother’ to the ends of the earth. Physical Abilities A lithe, agile, flexible human. He moves about as fast as a human could moves through his intense training. He has a fair amount of endurance but his overall power leaves something to be desired. Memory/spatial Awareness Treble has an excellent sense of space and a nearly perfect memory, things almost required for the equipment he operates. Information Warfare He is capable of infiltrating networks, while leaving himself nearly invisible as far as this type of warfare goes. An expert in this field, few can match his hacking abilities, however he is no master. He is easily able to design viruses built to send information to him regarding keywords and information centered around individuals or groups, as well as spam attacks that can replicate and replace all the data in a system to leave it as useless as a brick. Combat suit: VARIA Jumper A sleek design built for agility, stealth, and information warfare. The pieces of armor are sleek and simple in appearance. While not explicitly designed for direct combat. This suit is potentially more dangerous to the user than the opponents when mishandled, however in the right hands this design leaves one untouchable. Most of the suit is made up of a powered mesh designed with stealth and durability in mind, It is nearly indestructible but blunt force trauma still affects the wearer easily enough. Stealth Capabilities The Jumper model is nearly undetectable through most means, it is capable of rendering itself invisible, it can prevent heat from escaping the suit, essentially making it blend in with the surrounding temperatures. It is heavily EM shielded, so electro perception electronically and biologically, are both impossible, however it leaves a suspicious ‘void’ in the air for those to notice that pay extra attention. It is undetectable through ultraviolet, infra red, and other such detection methods. Sonar and radar are capable of locating it but only if it is in the open, other wise it fools sensors by hiding in the ‘shadow’ of larger objects. It is only capable of remaining in this stealth mode as long as the pilot can withstand the heat of the suit. While it does have internal cooling systems, it can only contain so much before things go south. Teleportation The other main function of the suit is for instantaneous movement from one point to another through a neural link controlling the teleporter. It requires incredible discipline to use well, as teleporting into an object can end rather poorly. Due to this it is best to memorize an area in its entirety and remain there to ambush. This is a bad choice for jungle environments, it Is best used in stations, and urban environments with defined walls and floors. The teleport causes a bright flash when teleporting, both where the person was and where they are emerging. The momentum is preserved through the teleportation. It has a highly efficient teleportation method, capable of teleporting at a rate of up to 2 teleportations per second without stopping to recharge, however it has limited overall power, only capable of supporting up to a total of up to 20 teleportations, after that it must shut down to fully recharge its capacitors for ,one minute per teleportation. It is capable of teleporting itself and anything properly attached to the hard points, which can include other powered suits of armor and their occupants. Clef Walkerton Personality An utterly emotionless sociopath, who has gotten very good at mimicking emotions through his long experience of mind reading. He is merciless and brutal when he thinks it will suit his needs better, but can mimic nearly any personality type he’s encountered, before this manipulative ass hat’s charms, for they are not real. Psionic powers Based entirely on the amount of focus clef can manage, the more he focuses the bigger a range he can affect, up to 100 meters, but typically limited to a range of thirty meters. HE can hear the thoughts of any one within the range as if they were a series of disjointed whispers. This allows him to feel where you are within his sphere of influence. Focusing on a particular set makes the thoughts clearer, occasionally he could discern words and emotions without focusing but can discern most thoughts VERY clearly when ‘thinking’ directly at them, but the victim of such a thing can feel the whispers as well, hearing the disjointed thoughts of the psion. Weak minded and drunk people are more susceptible to this mind reading, Some he can even directly control. The psion is also capable of moving objects and exerting forces on objects by merely focusing on them. Like the mind sense and manipulation it gets stronger the closer it is to the psion exponentially. Using this power makes the psion have a harder time focusing however, clouding his mind. At maximum range he can barely move anything, with little control, and at the closest its capable of lifting and throwing tanks, essentially simulating super strength, or weaving with amazing precision. Guess which one he uses more often. He is capable of using this ability on himself and his clothes, allowing for flight, and even capable of healing himself and others. Medical knowledge Clef is very knowledgeable of the human body and how it works, as well as how many other species work, combined with his psionic powers this makes him an excellent doctor. Combat suit: VARIA Controller Somewhere in-between the massive mech behemoth his brother Bass uses, and the paper thin stealth suit of Treble, clef wields a classic looking power armor design, covered in bulky titanium, with a bulletproof glass visor, with a nanomesh smart powered cloth like jumper variant underneath. It is excellent for absorbing kinetic attacks to avoid damage to the wearer inside. Its original function was to be a drone controller. It is actually less agile and fast than the average human, using a neural link to move around with the human’s own movements, as well as mentally control the drones linked to the suit. A secondary, added function of the suit is to amplify the wearer’s psionic abilities. It merely improves the range, nearly doubling the distance at which it can affect things, however it does not affect the power. It does this through chemicals inside the suit designed to focus the mind. This allows for longer usage of the abilities of the psion, as using these abilities can cloud the mind, lowering its ability to focus. Said drones use many small thrusters to hover in the air, they can provide visual links and operate for up to thirty minutes without recharging from the suit. They fire plasma beams, and anti infantry level calibers, meant for unarmored targets. They can fire for up to five minutes straight with the plasma lance without a recharge, however recharge takes two hours of solid contact with the suit. The suit has four drones linked up to it at any given time. It uses conventional metal armoring systems, focusing on maneuverability and firepower over defense. They are quite fast, reaching speeds of well over 120 kilometers per hour. Category:Characters Category:Humans